She Falls Asleep
by Skates16
Summary: Miley, Lilly and Oliver are bored at the Stewart's house... so Miley suggests they watch a movie. However the two girls fall asleep halfway through, Miley resting her head against Oliver's shoulder... Moliver. One-shot.


_Yeah... so I wrote this instead of the next chapter for 'Get Even'... sorry! For some reason I just wanted to write this instead... it's pointless really with some cute moments, so yeah. Not one of my bests. _

**She Falls Asleep**

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you_- She Falls Asleep Part 2, McFly

"Oliver!"

"What?!"

"Cut it out!"

"Cut what out?"

"You know what!"

"No I don't!"

"Will you two shut up?" Miley asked, muting the TV and glaring at her two best friends. Lilly continued to glare at Oliver, who looked confused.

"I don't know what she's talking about." He insisted, pointing at Lilly, who rolled her eyes.

"You do too and you know it." She said and then threw a shoe at him. Oliver ducked and then dived behind Miley on the couch.

"Seriously, you two are worse then Jackson and I." Miley said as she then switched the TV off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Oliver protested.

"Really? You don't even know what was on the TV."

"Ok, so I was going to start watching it. Can you please move so I can get up?" He asked. Miley rolled her eyes, but got off the couch so Oliver could roll off the couch. He fell to the floor and Lilly laughed at him.

"It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is."

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Stop!" Miley interrupted before this could turn into a full on fight.

"Well, if you won't let me have any fun, I'm leaving." Lilly said, stepping on Oliver's stomach as she walked past to get her shoe.

"Can't breathe!" He said from the floor, but both girls ignored him for the moment.

"Lilly, we were going to watch a movie!" Miley said, blocking the door.

"What movie?" Lilly asked.

"Uhm…" Miley looked to the TV set and then the cupboard that held their DVD collection. "How about 'The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants?"

"No! I object!" Oliver said from his spot on the floor.

"Ok, how about 'Ten Things I Hate About You'?" Miley suggested for him. Oliver still made a face.

"Ooh, yes! We'll watch that!" Lilly said and threw her shoe back at Oliver and it hit him on the head this time.

"I wonder why I'm still friends with you." Oliver said as he sat up from the floor. Lilly just made a face at him and then moved up so Miley could sit in between her and Oliver.

"I wonder if you aren't siblings separated at birth." Miley muttered as she sat down and the movie started.

"I wonder that too." Oliver muttered and then sat back, moving from side to side. Miley looked over at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable so I can fall asleep." Miley gave him a look of confusing. "Chick flick, they put me to sleep."

"Ok…" Miley then turned back to the film.

Turned out Oliver was wrong. Both girls ended up fast asleep half way through the movie and Oliver was the only one still watching. Surprisingly enough, this one didn't make him sleepy at all. Or maybe this was because Miley was leaning against him?

Yep, that had to be it. Miley's head was rested on his shoulder and her arms were wrapped around him, holding him tight. He hadn't noticed this until he realized his leg had gone to sleep and tried to move, but found it difficult because Miley had him pinned to the couch.

And it wasn't necessarily a bad situation. I mean, if he wanted to Oliver could just push her so she fell onto Lilly and squish her (which would serve her right, seeing as what she did to him with her shoe) but didn't want to harm Miley. I mean, Lilly was snoring and every few minutes she'd turn in her sleep and hit the pillow she was hugging.

So here he sat, in this dilemma. Deciding to ignore it and watch the movie, Oliver started paying attention as to what was going on in the movie when he felt Miley move. He looked at her and saw her head had moved; she was smiling now. Her hold on him tightened and then she stopped moving, falling fast asleep again.

Now worried, Oliver decided he should try and wake her up. He tried moving his arms, but her hold was so tight that he couldn't move. And he couldn't stand up either.

"Miley." He whispered.

"Yeah…?" He heard her mutter. Yes, she was awake!

"Miley, could you let go of me?" He asked.

"Oliver." She muttered and then buried her head in his shoulder. What?

"Miley, wake up." He said and then tried to move his shoulder. He succeeded and her head shot up… which was bad because it connected with his own.

"Ow." They both said. Miley let go of Oliver and touched her forehead and then blinked a few times before she registered where they were.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah… and you started talking too."

Miley blushed. "Oh… what did I say?"

"Uhm…" Oliver thought about it. Well, she'd said his name, so what was the big deal about that? "Nothing."

Miley's face fell. "Oh." She then sat back and then accidentally kicked Lilly's foot. The other girl then screamed and fell on the floor, startling Miley and making her jump into Oliver's arms.

"Miley!" Lilly protested from the floor. "I told you never to try and wake me up."

"Sorry, I wasn't trying." Miley said, slowly moving out of Oliver's arms.

Oliver sat in his spot, watching the two of them, movie forgotten. Just as well, because Oliver was trying to figure something out…

Because he had a feeling Miley was dreaming of him.

* * *

_Funny thing... I wasn't even listening to the song when I wrote this! Ha ha... ok at the beginning I was and then I swapped over to something else._

_Hhm... told you it was pointless. Hee hee... anyways I'll try and write more for 'Get Even' soon then... tomorrow! (Watch as I don't end up doing that either... sorry, I'm reading 3 books at once again, so not doing much with writing.)_


End file.
